Everyone's a Bit of a Fixer Upper
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Elsa fell in love with the broken-spirited Jack Frost. Even with his past line of ex lovers, he never looked satisfied, and she wondered if she could somehow fix that hole in his heart.


**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/A-Promise-Between-Status-518323172

**(c) "Fixer Upper" from Disney's "Frozen"'s Soundtrack**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"**  
**(c) Megara belongs to Disney's "Hercules"**  
**(c) Merida belongs to Disney's "The Brave"**  
**(c) Esmeralda belongs to Disney's "Hunchback of Notredame"**  
**(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardians"**  
**(c) Rapunzel &amp; Eugene Fitzherbert belongs to Disney's "Tangled"**

**Summary:**

_Elsa fell in love with the broken-spirited Jack Frost. Even with his past line of ex lovers, he never looked satisfied, and she wondered if she could somehow fix that hole in his heart._

* * *

_He's just a bit of a fixer upper  
He's got a couple of bugs  
His isolation is confirmation  
Of his desperation for healing hugs_

So he's a bit of a fixer upper  
But we know what to do  
The way to fix this fixer upper  
Is to fix him up with you

_We aren't saying you can change him  
'Cause people don't really change  
We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange  
People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed  
But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best  
True love brings out the best_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper_  
_That's what it's all about_  
_Father, sister, brother_  
_We need each other_  
_To raise us up and round us out_

* * *

His cerulean eyes were cold and empty, despite the way that they expressed indifference when he was with her. They weren't exactly on close terms, but they were often comfortable around one another when the other was busy concentrating on something else.

He was often known for his standoffish and childlike nature, while she was the silent mature type. They were complete opposites, even their minds ticked counterclockwise with one another. She saw the whole picture and continued for the future, while he hung on to his past experiences to judge his present actions. She had been there for him, three years in fact. They used to be so close on their first encounter, and sometimes she wondered if it was her fault for shattering their close bond. Not one day had passed had she not regretted her decision.

Elsa knew his story like the back of her hand. He had loved her with his heart-Merida, was her name-and she could only hold on to him as one would could pluck a bow and arrow. They were adventurers and they sought for a life of happiness and endless surprises, but their views had differentiated when he had become serious. She was not ready for commitment and released him.

He remained isolated for some time, especially during the time of Elsa's arrival in his life. It was quite unexpected, especially when she had been the new transfer student to Burgess University. He was interested in her, she took notice immediately by the way his eyes softened when they conversed, especially when she had accidentally bumped into him during a bustling hour. He was honest on a deeper level, sharing his feelings about Merida and how their love had been a perfect journey through life.

He usually expressed his longing by the way he sang about her. Perhaps it was his voice that had pluck at her heart strings at the time. He was so sincere and genuine by the tone of his voice. He would sing openly beside her, and sit beside her. Sometimes he would snuggle beside her to express his comfort. There seemed to be a bond that formed between the two of them, unbreakable in a sense. But before she could drown in this fantasy, she distanced herself. Her focus was strongly focused on her academics and career, but she would always find herself returning beside him. She was addicted to him. His voice was her muse and lullaby. His personality, the faded optimism amidst his oppressive state, gave her hope. To see him struggle through his personal hell and still smile changed something inside of Elsa that day. She admired him and grew to like him more than just a friend, but she knew she couldn't get close to him. He needed to cope with his emotional battle and heal. Her interference would only strain their relationship or make her a rebound, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Despite the admiration, fear still clutched her heart. Trust became her enemy and finding the right people to accept her as a whole grew difficult. Her love life was a wreck, losing her trusted and most loyal Prince Charming's to a flaw that they cannot see beyond her. It was the same with friends; befriended her when needed and walked away when accomplished. Insecurities rooted her walls and that speck of optimism in her eyes dimmed with each encounter. She had never felt so alone.

Jack was a blessing in her existence, and he had saved the light in her eyes without completely aware of it. She believed that she could trust him, but she had betrayed him when another opportunity presented itself. Her past still had an aftereffect on Elsa, and giving her trust was a limited and rare occasion. Besides Jack, she had been close to a brunette with warm, chocolate eyes named Eugene Fitzherbert. They had been close friends since childhood, especially when they had been next door neighbors back in the day. It had surprised the pair to suddenly be reunited at Burgess University in their first class subject together. Much to Elsa's bewilderment, young, adventurous Eugene had taken up a suave and playboy image. He was not as candid as he had been in the past, and a part of him remained a mystery. It was this that lured her to get closer to Eugene and had her fallen into a trap. His open flirtation awakened a dormant ache inside of her, and she had hoped and prayed that her childhood friend may possibly fill the empty void in her heart. Her selfish desire had cost her a valuable friendship.

Jack had always been a good listener and counselor when it came to Eugene. He was indifferent about the advices he'd offer, but often fell silent or wear this distant look in his eyes as he sang a tune. The aloofness between them offered a different atmosphere than the usual soothing one. It must have been this subject that had ruined them. Especially the time when Eugene had invited Elsa for coffee when she was with Jack.

"Why don't you stay here a little longer?" he suggested.

The young platinum blond had already accepted Eugene's invitation prior to meeting with Jack. A small portion of herself wanted to stay back with Jack, but she thought it would be rude to suddenly change her mind to Eugene's invitation.

She remembered shaking her head and apologized, "Sorry, Jack. I can't keep Eugene waiting."

He had stopped texting her after that. Their interaction fell little to none, and it came to a point that their close bond had dissipated from existence. She promised herself that she wouldn't regret her decision to choose Eugene despite the fact that she knew that he was a player, and he didn't take her seriously. His interactions belonged to an experienced flirt, and he knew how to swoon any woman with just a snap of his finger. The only reason she stood by him was due to her weakness, and she needed him-a person of her past to understand the person she came to be. She thought she could trust him and accept her. Instead, he broke her. Lead her on and shattered her heart. Her hope for an individual to accept her in her given state broke her whole being.

They were equal on this point, and she knew she deserved this horrible experience for the way that she had abandoned her value towards him for her weakness and self-doubt. Amidst her personal hell, her cousin had moved into Burgess University the following year. The charming, talented, sweet Rapunzel. She had a loud and colorful personality; strong willed and never afraid to speak what's on her mind and abide by it. She was kind to all and a bundle of sunshine in Jack's life. They shared a mutual child-like personality, but her inexperienced love life provided an infectious warmth to surge through his heart.

She had envied them, and pushed her cousin to be with Jack. Not once had Elsa been jealous when Rapunzel and Jack had shared endless, romantic encounters. She had been genuinely happy for them, not once had she ever thought of revenge, regret, nor hatred towards them. She was happy because she loved the both of them… and they had loved her as well.

Perhaps it was their love and infectious happiness that helped Elsa pull through her heart ache and troubles. Perhaps watching their interaction reminded the platinum blond that a special individual was waiting for her somewhere in the most unexpected places. Perhaps it was this that gave her hope and healed her in this time of seclusion.

Their happiness had not lasted for long. On their fourth year in Burgess University, Rapunzel was required to sacrifice Jack for her role in her family. Maturity had rapture Rapunzel, while Jack was left wounded and betrayed. When asked for confrontation, he ran away from her and hid behind Megara. He had quickly gotten together with her. They didn't look that much happy, especially from Megara's behavior and actions around him. It was short-lived and he eventually moved on to Esmeralda.

It was during these times that Elsa had felt self conscious around him. Despite the gap in her friendship with Jack, she was able to watch him from afar due to their shared schedules. She continued to admire him with his consistent optimism with reality, but she hated him for the way he coped with the gap in his heart. Regardless of her fuming mood, her eyes would wander in his direction, and she would often feel her spirits deflate by the way he looked at Megara and Esmeralda. She hated it. Hated herself for falling for a man with a broken behavior. She hated herself more for losing him for Eugene.

Elsa fought and denied for weeks, but to no avail her efforts had not wavered these strong emotions. She recognized them from her past experiences. She had fallen in love before, and there was absolutely no denial that they were the same strong feelings that she had attained before. Often times, Elsa fell into a state of depression, with pessimistic ideas and imaginations of her encounters with Jack. She knew she had no chance, knew for certain that if she were to open her arms for him, he would use her as a shield to run away from the dark void Rapunzel had left inside his heart. She knew immediately that Jack was scared. Coping with this heartbreak with Merida left an emotional scar in him, and he was afraid to revisit the situation-he was desperate. He was terrified of isolation and emptiness. He was wearing her shoes now.

The platinum blond was familiar with the pattern now. She knew that her presence in his life may be of less insignificance, but she still had to try. She wanted to help Jack the way he had helped her over the past three years. She understood his suffering and wanted to save him from the darkness at all cost. Presently, she is aware that she cannot change him, given that people can't really change, but she hoped that her interactions and impact will make him aware that he was not alone with this situation. She wanted him to smile again, to see his cerulean eyes shimmer with life and excitement even if he could not return her feelings.

To Elsa, Jack was her precious, special friend, her reason to smile once again, her reason to believe, her Fixer-Upper, and she wanted nothing more but to reflect what he had shared with her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**For deviantart's Frozen group Song Lyric contest! I'm sorry for submitting late, since I've lost track of the date of the submission! This was probably the fastest one-shot I've ever wrote since the words just drowned out of me so quickly! Over all, I'm pretty happy with the result.**

**-Reposted 4/20/15-**

**Because I hate drabble dumps and I don't know what I was thinking back then, since one shot requests should deserve their own individual glory.**


End file.
